Overcast Kids
by WeNtZfReAk
Summary: I've died. I'm dead. I've seen the headlights, heard the tires - felt the impact. I saw the light, but couldn't go trough. An undeniable force kept me back. Now? Now I'm standing backstage at a concert, staring at Patrick Stump. He's been staring at me like I was some type of alien for the last fifteen minutes. Maybe I looked like one, considering the fact that I was dead. I tried


**Chapter One:**

"Come on Nat, get your lazy ass into gear - we're gonna be late!" Zack shouted up the stairs.

"Zackary Lewis, keep your pants on. I'm nearly done. Where did you hide my sneakers?" I shouted back, hanging over the thick antique wooden railing.

"Natalie Louise Annabelle Lewis, have you checked under your bed where you usually park them?" Zack asked, raising a brow.

Ok, for those of you who are slightly confused at this point - Zackary was my older brother. He's eighteen and majorly Fall Out Boy obsessed. Don't get me wrong, I really liked their music - but obsessing about someone who'd probably never notice you just wasn't my style. I was sixteen. Wild and free. My motto? YOLO - you only live once. I was planning on studying Music theory after I graduate. Or Modern Day Art. I was the creative one. Zack was Mr Popular. The prom king. The quarterback - the favorite. I didn't mind. It made my life easier. Nobody even made the connection of us being related until he proudly told them so.

I darted into my room and under my bed, frantically looking for my favorite pair of black and white sneakers. My jeggings were a bit tight - but I had to look my best. Zack won a pair of VIP tickets to the Boys of Zummer tickets and the sweetheart that he was, decided to ditch girlfriend number 23 and decided to take me along instead. I didn't mind the rest of them, I was only interested in meeting Patrick anyway, but I still had to look my best. I wore my longer length vintage overcast kids shirt and my half body denim jacket, leaving my long straight blonde hair loose. I've spent over an hour solely on my makeup tonight, praying it would look decent enough. I hopped down the hallway, making my way to the stairs as I struggled to pull my sneaker on.

"Come on already, damn - you girls are impossible." he growled, tossing his car keys in the air as he impatiently waited for me.

"Love you too big bro." I whispered, kissing him on the cheek before double checking that I had everything.

"Are you finished now?" he wined, shoving his hands into his skinny jean's pockets. He wore his favorite Iron Maiden ripped shirt, showing off some of his abs.

"Yes - yes I am. Now let's get going." I answered, pushing him in the direction of the back door.

He chuckled, opening the door for me. "Bye mom! Bye dad! We won't be late. I know Natabelle still has to study for her big exams!" he yelled, smirking at me.

"Oh, now I ship myself?" I joked, shoving his arm as we made our way to his car. I loved this car. It was huge - sounded even better. He drove a Hemi V8 Jeep. A Grand Cherokee to be exact - a candy apple red one. It suited him so much. I got into the car, pulling myself up on the handle - seeing that I was pretty short. He started the stereo up, blasting Folie A Deux at full blast. I could barely hear myself think.

"Another hour and we'll be watching these guys!" he shouted, banging his head as he roared the engine to life, slowly backing out of our driveway. I pulled out my phone, texting Thalia that we were on our way.

Super excited :3 been waiting to see them for so long!

Ikr... see you there Thalibear!

My eyes darted to the road just in time to see the truck's headlights approaching. I screamed, covering my face as Zack slammed the breaks, the truck blasting its horn to warn us. It was too late. The car slid, skidding in under the huge 18 wheeler, the wheel missing Zack with mere inches - hitting my side full on. Glass shattered into my face as the window exploded - the sound of mangling metal reverberating in my ears as I felt my leg being crushed between the seat and the dashboard. Zack was unconscious - hanging lifelessly across the steering wheel - the horn stuck as it blared, causing my head to hurt more than it already did. The airbags didn't deploy. Blood seeped down in a small line from his forehead. I shouted hoarsely at him, gritting my teeth to forget the undeniable pain I was in. The sound of people rushing to our rescue, the smell of gasoline and burning tires stuck in my nose was the last thing I could remember, reaching for Zack's hand. I wasn't mad. This wasn't his fault. I wasn't afraid to die. I was ready. I've been ready for a long time.

 **Chapter Two:**

Whoever told you there were pearly gates to heaven were lying. I didn't see jack shit. Either that or I didn't even make it to heaven. I was just here, floating a couple of feet above the truck, watching them try and resuscitate my lifeless body. They've somehow stabled Zack. I didn't care about the fact that I died, I'm just glad Zack survived - even if he was just hanging on by a thread. I watched as they placed a silver bag over me, zipping it up. Everyone looked really sad - grieving over what had just happened. There was a bright light over my head - a blinding light. I've heard people in those paranormal tv shows telling 'spirits' to 'go into the light'. I looked up at it, debating on whether I should go. I felt at piece, no need to stay here anymore. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to take me away from here - up to a better place with golden streets and where blind men could see. I waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes, some scary ass face staring at me with a plastered grin on its face - only its teeth and eyes visible. I closed my eyes, willing it to go away. My world turned, tumbled - spun out of control. I didn't feel dazed or sick to my stomach. Earthly feelings didn't apply here. I opened my eyes, finding myself in some abandoned hallway. A football stadium? I walked down the hallway, my body feeling heavier as usual. I ignored it, things were much different where I was. Not alive nor dead. Trapped on earth. Doomed to dwell around unnoticed for eternity. I pass a flyer on my way, reaching for it, but unable to touch. Instead I created a sudden gust, startling the janitor. He whispered something to the man in the suit next to him. He sounded mexican. Something about spirits dwelling these hallways. I haven't seen any other around and this was most definitely my first time here. I return my attention to the flyer. Fall Out Boy ft Wiz Khalifa Boys of Zummer Tour. I was backstage at the Fall Out Boy concert. It was late. They must havr just finished up. I missed it. I walk further down the hallway finding a door with a golden star on with the letters FOB DRESSING ROOM printed on it. It was open so I let myself in. Patrick was alone, packing up his laptop. I was so close I could touch him. He zipped the bag up, picking up his phone when he froze, frantically searching for his jacket. He found it in the chair, staring up at the dressing table - streight at me. He spun around, clutching his jacket as he adjusted his glasses. It looked like he was trying to focus on whatever he was seeing. We stood there, staring at each other. Scared. Shaken up. Dazed. Confused. There was no way he could see me. I stepped forward, making him take a couple of steps back, bumping against the dressing table, knocking his water bottle to the ground. In looked up into the mirror - staring at myself. The extra weight dragging me down like this were huge white feathered wings. Towering half my lenght above my head, easily dragging behind me.

"Hey man, tonight was wild. Wiz really did a-" Pete chimed as he entered the door, typing away on his phone - walking right through me. "Damn, Trick. Why'd you put the cooling on?" he asked, searching for the air conditioning remote.

"C-Can't you see her?" he half whispered.

"See who?" Pete asked confused. "Dude - are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." he added, grabbing his shoulder. Patrick jumped, rapidly blinking his eyes - pointing right at me.

"Young girl, about 16, 17. Standing right behind you." he said, his voice shaky.

"Lay of the cough medicine, Trick." he answered, chuckling at him. "We're heading to the bus. Catch you there?"

"Sure. I'll be right over." Patrick answered, swallowing away the lump in his throat.

Pete left, leaving me alone with Patrick again. Our awkward moment becoming more awkward by the second. I reached out to him, resting my hand on his shoulder. I could touch him. Why? He shivered, looking into my eyes. He was scared. I was scared.

"Who are you? What are you?" Patrick half whispered.

"I don't know what I am. My name is Natalie. You'll probably read about me in the newspaper or see me on the news. I just died on my way to this concert to be exact. We crashed into a truck. No biggie. Freak accident, nobody could have done anything to prevent it." I whispered, stepping away from him, flipping down onto the fold up chair, covering my face in my hands. "I didn't mind dying. I'm just bummed it was before I could meet you guys. Guess my bucket list was a bit longer than it should have been." I added, laughing half-heartedly to lift the mood.

"But - you're an angel." he said in awe, studying my wings.

"Gee, thanks Patrick. You're not too bad yourself." I joked with him.

"And you've got a sense of humor - I like." he added with a smile, lightening up a bit.

"Why can't they see me?" I asked curiously, staring at my hands in my lap.

"Because they don't believe." Patrick answered, smiling at the ground.

 **Chapter Three:**

I smiled at Patrick. He was such a sweet little man.

"Guess I better get going." I said, awkwardly smiling at him as I got up from the chair. These huge wings... how will I ever get used to them?

"Can I touch?" Patrick asked, smirking at me. I raised a brow, snickering at him.

"Are you always this enthusiastic?" I asked.

He chuckled, walking closer to me. I turned around, allowing him to stoke them. It felt really weird - I had to admit. "They're really magnificent-" he whispered in awe. I shrugged, smiling at the ground. I'd probably be as red as a tomato by now if I was still alive.

"Patrick! Come on! We wanna go already!" Joe screamed as he leaned around the corner, eyeing Patrick suspiciously, his hand hanging midway in the air as if he was stroking something that just wasn't there.

"I'm coming." he answered, smiling awkwardly, before grabbing his laptop bag and guitar case. "I guess I'll see you around." Patrick said softly, almost inaudible as he passed me, not looking at me at all.

"I'd like that." I admitted, watching him leave - standing alone in the empty locker room as he smiled apologetically, putting off the lights. I sighed, kicking something in the dark as I made my way back into the empty hallway again. I was casting my own bright light around me which made finding my way around pretty easy. At least I died wearing my favorite pair of sneakers, I thought staring at my feet as my eyes caught someone sitting on a speaker - all on his own in the dark empty abandoned hallway. He was gorgeous beyond words with long shoulder length brown hair, danging his feet from the speaker he was sitting on - staring at his hands in his lap.

"I thought I'd be waiting for you for centuries." he half joked, smirking up in my direction. I stopped, stared around to see if he was talking to someone else. Turned out it was just me and him left in the vicinity. I pointed towards myself, mouthing 'me' as he cocked his head. "Unless there's another angel with huge ass wings I'm was supposed to meet here and give the induction speech - then yeah, I guess that's a yes."

"But how can you see me?" I asked, walking towards him, doing my best with these heavy new accessories of mine. He chuckled, swiftly jumping to his feet and extending his hand to me.

"Gabriel. Nice to meet you, Natalie." he said, giving me a heart melting smile that made me wish I wasn't so young.

"How do you know my name?" I half breathed, shocked to the core. Once again he shook his head at me, closing his eyes. He raised inches off the ground as his wings extended from his back. I thought mine was big - his was colossal. Touching both the ground and the ceiling, grazing the walls.

"You might know my brothers better - Michael and Lucifer." he said gently, lowering himself to the ground again. "I'm here to recruit you. Too many people don't believe in us and I need your help to make them believe again." I gaped at him, not believing a word he was saying. I was speaking to the Gabriel- an Arc Angel.

I chocked out a reply, not making any sense at all. "Do what?"

"I'm recruiting you as a guardian, Natalie. Patrick's guardian to be exact. He's one of our strongest believers." he explained, taking his seat on the speaker again crossing his legs.

"Ok and what if they don't believe?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. Why couldn't I just have died and gone wherever.

"Angels drop dead every time someone admits they don't believe. If someone were to say they don't believe in you - your power would drain until you-" Gabriel started to explain in a very serious tone.

"Die?" I asked, maybe a bit too over excited.

"No Natalie. Because I've denied you access to heaven because I needed your help - you won't die." he answered, looking down.

"What? So I'm like immortal or something - nothing can kill me and shit?" I asked sarcastically.

"This isn't some kind of game." he answered, his face deadly serious. "You'll loose your feathers every time someone denies you. You'll loose strength, fade away -" he took a shaky breath before continuing, "If you don fade - you'll belong to Lucifer. You'll become a demon."

"What?!" I exclaimed, feeling my legs give way. "You've - you've doomed my afterlife you selfish son of a bitch!" I growled, launching myself at him - but these damn heavy wings kept me back. I broke down, sobbed dry heaved tears into my hands. Off course - I was dead - I couldn't cry. But old human habits die hard. I continue my attempt at showing how broken down I was as he walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I can show you how powerful you really are - just let me." he begged, offering me his hand to help me up. I was mad - no furious. My afterlife depended on other people. The last thing I ever wanted to happen was becoming a minion for Lucifer. I nodded my head, allowing him to help me up. "Zachary is still in hospital. He's going into theater now. It doesn't look too good. One touch and you'll be able to heal him. Spare his life."

"How the hell do I get there?" I asked, exasperated and worried at the same time.

"Tell me - how did you get here?" he asked, smirking at me again. I thought hard before answering.

"I was having some weird out of body experience, watching everything happen as I somehow floatedabove them. Then. Then I saw the light. I've heard a lot about it. Good things, you know. So I closed my eyes, waiting for it to take me. But it didn't. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and this... this thingstared back at me."

"A demon..." Michael answered matter of factly.

"I'm gonna end up looking like that??" I half chocked out, gaping at him. He calmly raised a hand, motioning me to continue my story. I cleared my throat, closing my eyes and did as I was told.

"Ok, so when I saw the thing, I shut my eyes pretty tightly, willing it away. Then. Then I thought about how awesome the concert would have been if Zack and I actually made it." I answered sadly.

"And there you go." he said smiling at me. I opened my eyes to the sound of a breathing machine, the rhythmic beating of a heart monitor. The doctor and nurses were working as quick as they could, a thick pipe stuck down his throat. He was literally hanging by a tread. The doctors whispered something to the nurse. His vitals weren't looking too good - he wasn't going to make it. I gave a questioning look to Gabriel and he nodded his head at me as if to say 'you know what to do'. I walked over to him, wiping his hair out of his face. Everyone was too busy to even notice. The one nurse looked really nervous, but instantly calmed when I stood beside them. I could swear I even saw her smile hopefully at me. It wasn't long before Zack's breathing regulated by itself - his heartbeat stabilizing. I took his hand and told him he was going to be all right - that I'll be there when he woke up. I swore I saw his lips curl a bit. It might have been my imagination - or even of the pain. I don't know. I waited until the doctors completed the surgery and confirmed he was stable before making my way back to Gabriel. I stood in front of him, confident - ready for whatever he was going to throw my way.

"Show me how to do this." I asked, saluting him. He laughed at me, gently placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Atta girl. Now, where to begin." he answered, leading me out of the surgery room behind them as they pushed Zack to his recovery room.

 **Chapter Four:**

I stood next to Zack's bed, the rhythmic beating of the heart monitor not helping much as I just stood there, looking at him. He had a broken nose and a couple of broken ribs - one punctured his lungs. He barely made it. He looked pale, yet peaceful. Gabriel watched me from across the room, dropping his head into his hands.

"He'll be fine, Natalie." he murmured from between his hands.

"I know - I just wished I could tell him it's ok. That I'm not mad at all." I whispered, stroking his long hair out of his face. His eyes occasionally flickered, but never opened. The anesthesia must be wearing off. I heard chattering voices down the hallway followed by mom and dad. Mom didn't look good, her nose all read, her always perfectly styled shoulder length blonde hair a mess. She didn't even have any make-up on. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her white handkerchief with our family initials on covering her thin little lips. Tonight she nearly lost bothher children. At least she still had Zack. Dad didn't look too well either, doing his best to stay strong for her sake, but I knew deep down - when he'd eventually be all alone, he'd crumble. I stepped aside as they took his side, mom kissing his forehead as dad squeezed his hand. Not even my parents believed in angels. They couldn't see me. To be honest, it broke my heart. Gabriel noticed, his face pained as he shrugged at me.

"I wanna go." I said, barely audible, doing the whole trying to cry thing that only upset me more. He nodded, rising to his feet as he showed me to lead the way. I stormed out of the room, a flurry of heavy wings as they dragged behind me once more. "How do I get rid of these things?!" I half shouted, stomping my feet. I hated them. Hatedthem. Gabriel stopped me, instantly calming me down. I apologized, making him crack a smile.

"I guess you're my toughest assistant yet." he joked, chuckling at me. "Will them away."

"I've tried." I scoffed, showing him that they were obviously still there.

"You like the idea of them more than you actually likethem, don't you." he asked, raising a brow as he crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes, not willing to admit that he was right.

I closed my eyes, imagining myself without them. I opened my eyes - only to see that they were still there. I growled at the thought of them still being there, throwing my hands in the air before storming down the hallway. Something felt off. I moved faster - with more ease.

"You did it." Gabriel said, shrugging at me. Irritable as I already was, I spun around to face him - shoving my finger in his face.

"They're notgone! The damned things are stillright there." I said through gritted teeth. He gently pushed my finger back with the palm of his hand before speaking.

"Like I said - you like the idea more than having them. You merely made them weightless - it's a start. We'll still work on that later."

A tingle ran down the length of my spine, making me spin around. In the doorway of Zack's room stood a ghost of my brother - ok, not literally a ghost, he was just really weak and pale and looked like the death itself. He smiled, leaning onto the railing supporting his drip. A tear rolled down his cheek as he laughed weakly, clutching onto his ribs as he shook his head. My mom looked down the empty hallway, scrutinizing Zack as she asked him if he was busy loosing it. He shook his head and pointed in my direction. She didn't see anything, telling him that he was seeing things due to the anesthesia. He grabbed her arm, relentlessly pointing in my direction again.

"She's here." he told her, turning her in my direction. "Look." he persuaded.

"You're crazy, Zackary, I don't see a thing." she said, scoffing at him.

I just stood there, gaping at him. Zack could see me.He knew I didn't leave him. I waved at him, blowing him a kiss as I smiled. He smiled back, dropping his head. He knew it was a losing battle, but still tried again.

"Nat is here, mom." he croaked. "She's right there. She's an angel, mom. She looks amazing." he added, smiling at the ground.

"Don't be silly - angels don't exist." she growled, shoving him in the direction of the restrooms, making him groan with pain. She fervently apologized, asking him if he was ok. He was ok, but I wasn't. A dozen of my huge glorious white feathers fell to the ground - their edges charred as if ripped out by something that burned them. I bent down to pick them up as Gabriel stopped me.

"There's nothing you can do about that, Natalie. That'll happen every time someone utters those words." he apologized, helping me up again.

"But - it does the opposite when the say they believe, right?" I asked hopefully. He dropped his head, shaking it in disagreement.

"No. It doesn't." he answered. "You can regain your strength, but when your wings are gone - they're gone for good."

"I can manifest new one's, can't I?" I asked scared.

"I've never tested that theory yet. But until the day you 'graduate' guardian training, those wings are temporary." he answered apologetically.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, looking at the now heaps of ash where my feathers used to lay. "My mom will never believe. She's not the religious type at all." I added in a sorrowful tone.

"Then make her believe-" he urged, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Show her you're still around. Prove her wrong."

I smiled up at him, knowing he was right. I may have lost a brother, but I was beginning to feel like I've gained one instead. I straightened myself out, ruffled my wings and marched into Zack's hospital room again. My mom was the stubborn one - for sure. But if there was someone on this earth she'd trust and alwaysbelieve - it was my dad. I walked into the room, seeing him hunched over in the chair besides Zack's bed - praying?He was crying, silent tears dropping to the ground as he whispered to himself. I bent down beside him, placing my hand on his arm - startling him. His head jolted up, his eyes sweeping the room to see who it was.

"Please, lord. Spare my son. Show me a sign that my precious Natalie is all right." he pleaded, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm all right, papa." I whispered to him. He focused on my voice, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. He reached to where my hand was, placing his over mine.

"Don't play games with me, you evil spirits." he said, his voice breaking as his lips quivered.

"I'm right here." I half shouted, making him look right at me. He covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes grew wide. I hoped to god I wasn't busy giving him a heart attack. He reached for my face, stroking my hair out of my face.

"My god-" he gasped, shaking his head in disbelief as my mother came into the room.

"Is everybodylosing it around here?" she asked half irritated.

"Elaine, don't you see her?" my father gasped, smiling up at her.

"No, David - I don't. Stop saying she's here. She isn't. Our baby girl is gone. Gone forever." she answered her voice cracking as she covered her mouth with her handkerchief again.

"You just have to believe, Elaine - by god, she's really here. And those wings. She makes her old man proud." he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. She shook her head, unwilling to believe I was really there. Even after Zack tried to tell her I was really there, she refused to believe a word they said. Guess this was going to be muchharder than I thought it would be. But I wasn't going to stop until she believed in me.

 **Chapter Five:**

I left Zack's room, smiling back one last time as I desperately hoped for my mother to open her eyes. I wish she wasn't so stubborn and insecure. I wished with all my heart that she'd believe in me - but I guess it was too much to ask at this point. Hatred towards the world radiated from her, fueling her hate against the afterlife.

I take my wing into my hand, inspecting the damage. "Gabe-" I started as he lifted his head to look at me.

"What's up?" he asked politely.

"What happens when people stop believing in us?" I asked, barely audible. Scorch marks lined my precious feathers as if they were ripped out by some invisible force.

"Do you really want to know, Natalie?" he asked, his face serious as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Are you sure you're ready to hear your fate if you don'tsucceed?"

I thought long and hard before answering. It couldn't possibly be that bad, could it?I slowly nodded my head as I bit down on my lip.

He let out a deep sigh as he stared at the ground. "You'll become a demon. Forced to serve my brother Lucifer until the end of time."

"Did your previous apprentice make it?" I asked him, my voice filled with hope.

His expression hardened as he looked away. "We need to get going. Looks like Stump needs your help." He answered, avoiding the subject as he nodded down the hallway.

"Don't be silly. They're on their way to New York by now. Why on earth would he need me for?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. But no matter how much I tried to avoid the subject of being Patrick's guardian angel - my gut told me something was off. "Even if something was up - they're milesaway. There's no way I'm going to get to him on time." I added, a bit worried this time.

Gabriel walked over to me and closed my eyes. "Clear your thoughts. Think about nothing else - but him."

"No tacos?" I joked, my lips curling up as I desperately fight to keep myself from laughing.

"Unless you want to end up at Taco Bell." he scolded.

I did as I was told, hearing Gabriel's voice become more and more distant by the second - replaced by desperate pleas for help. I open my eyes to find myself on their tour bus. Andy closing his face as if bracing himself for impact. The bus's horn blowing as Pete grabbed onto Patrick for dear life while Joe locked himself in the bathroom. My eyes dart to the front of the bus - everything around me slows down as I rush through the windshield. The deer stood in the middle of the road - frozen in place, awaiting it's death. I didn't know if this was going to work - but it was worth a try. I grabbed the deer and heaved it out of the way with a quick gust from my wings. I heard the horn blurring closer as I fell onto the ground with the deer still in hand. I saved them. I actually did it.I stood up, dusted myself off and faced the bus. Patrick was smiling back at me through his window. I gave him a quick wave as I noticed him turning back to tell Pete something. His face said it all as he shook his head. I dreaded the words that were about to follow. The don't exist - don't be a retard.I read his lips.

This time - it was worse.

Dark figures danced around me. Taunting me as they ripped my feathers from my wings - singing me. Only their gastly red eyes were visible as I shouted - doing my best to fend them off. Gabriel shouted from somewhere close by - making them vanish into dark vapor before my eyes once more. I was shivering in my tracks. My eyes shut tightly, not daring to open them.

"Hey - hey. It's ok. Are you ok?" I heard a strange voice ask. I tried to cry, but couldn't. It only frustrated me more as I shook my head. I opened my eyes, looking at a guy with dark hair and a red beard. It was none other than Andy.

"But I thought you were an atheist?" was all I could get out as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And I thought you were some girl dressed too early for Halloween until I saw you glow and use those awesome wings of yours." he said in his child like voice, filled with excitement as always. I smiled at the ground as I noticed Patrick approaching from where the driver stopped the bus. The poor guy was bent double, trying to catch his breath as he clutched his heart, drawing deep breaths of cigarette smoke from his dangling smoke between his lips.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, still shocked. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Or maybe he was hiding somewhere out of sight. Maybe this was a test. To see if I could win them over. I didn't know. And I was definitely confused as hell right then.

"I saw what was happening to you-" Patrick answered softly touched my scorched wing. I winced in non existent pain - clearly a human reaction to when I had pain. You expected it to hurt, but it didn't.

"Who are you two assholes talking to. Come on, we've still got a long way to go." Pete called from behind the bush he was taking a leak at. He still didn't believe. Patrick knew it.

I walked over to him, bending by his ear as I whispered. "How can you write all these songs about heaven and hell - but you can't believe in a stupid angel like me?" I bit out. His entire arm broke out in goosebumps as his eyes shot wide.

"Fuck this shit - I'll meet you guys on board." He said, zipping up and dashing to the bus - nearly knocking the driver over as he stormed past them.

"What the fuck happened? I took a shit and it was like all horns and yelling and then we just like stopped in the middle of nowhere so Pete could take a piss." Joe said, staring back at Pete as he walked off the bus. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Joe was Joe. A character without comparison.

"He's a total drama queen." Andy shrugged as he smiled at me. "Come out, Patrick - we're behind schedule already." he urged, nodding in the direction of the bus.

"I guess I'll see you around." Patrick said as he looked back at me.

"I guess you will. Thanks for stopping-" I added softly, stepping closer to him.

"How could I not? You're supposed to be here for me, looks like I have to be there for you too - even if it's just every now and then." he joked, winking at me before following Andy and Joe back onto the bus. I waved them off, turning to leave as I notice Gabriel's presence again.

"Why didn't you help me?" I asked softly - hurt even.

He dropped his head and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I wanted you to see how bad the world reallyis." he said softly. "This isn't as easy as you thought - believe me. But this guy is good. He keeps you stronger than I've ever seen any of my apprentices. Don't loose him." he said, taking me into a hug. "I wanted to see if you could do this one on your own. I didn't bargain on the shadow figures though. I'm sorry."

"It's all good, big bro." I joked, sticking my tongue out at him.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to my wing. I shrugged and turned around, allowing him to inspect them. "You took quite a hit this time. You must be pretty special for Lucifer to want you thisbadly." he commented, moving on to my other wing. "What's this?" he asked, showing me the wing Patrick touched. It had a glowing hue around the spot his hand touched, the feathers slowly growing back from the ashes.

"I guess he's put this curse in reverse." I said, stoking across my wing. Either that - or I had the strength to heal myself without knowing it. I'd go with option one for now, thank you.

 **Chapter Six:**

Patrick

I felt lost, weak even. It felt as if I had a dark shadow following me - dragging me down. A dark shadow called depression. Sure. I was a famous rock star. I had everything anyone could ask for. Everyone loved me, yet no one loved me.

I sat on my bed, thoughts grinding together as I think about that girl - about Natalie. I snickered at the thought of having her around all the time - wishing she was real. But then again - she was dead. She'd never be alive orreal. My thoughts run though what I have with me - a couple of blades, some sleeping meds, a rope in the bus... yet the blades were blunt, the meds were too little and the rope was too short and tattered. Even death didn't want me. Then again - I could drown myself in the bath tub. No one would find me till morning light. Pete was out, probably picking up some easy girl at some nearby club. Sometimes I hated this life. The routine and stereotyping we had to face show after show after show.

I got up from my bed, my fedora tumbling to the ground as I toss my glasses aside - flinging open the balcony doors. You won't feel a thing. I got onto the ledge and debated whether I should jump or not. It's only 12 stories and no one would miss you anyway.It's true - no one would. No one cared. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, feeling my body fall over - wind rushing through my hair. Just before I hit the ground I gasp myself awake, sweat running down my face. Pete groggily woke up, rubbing his eyes as he hoarsely askedme if I was ok. A dream. That's all it was.

-Yet the bright light shining from my bathroom told me otherwise. I told Pete I was ok and he should go back to bed as I made my way over there. Sure enough, Natalie sat on the loo, covering her face with her hands. Her entire one with was burned halfway away.

"Nat? Nat-" I whisper shouted, dashing over to her. She looked up at me, her eyes black before returning to their normal state. She freaked out, flinging herself at me. She sobbed - or at least tried to as her body shivered.

"He... I - Oh my god. That... that thingthat tried to make you kill yourself it... it-" she started, her voice shaking. "It attacked me... it tried to possess me."

I held her tighter, trying my best to calm her down. "It's gonna be all right." I whispered. I could touch her. She was real - she had to be.

"I tried to stop you, but you already jumped - so I... I altered the past and saved you, making it look like a nightmare." she admitted, her bottom lip still quivering.

"You can do that?" I asked her, shocked to the core.

"I didn't... I didn't know I could, actually. I just - thought about it and boom." she explained, nervously chuckling.

"That's amazing!" I said, keeping her at arms length. Before I knew it I bent down and kissed her. She looked at me shocked, not knowing what to do as I pulled away.

"What the-?" she squeaked, gaping at me. I blushed crimson, unable to look her in the eye.

"I - I'm sorry. I just-" I stumbled, clearing my throat. "I never should have done that-" I apologized.

The charred points of her bloody, broken wing faded as her bones healed. Her 'glow' returned as she stared at her hands in disbelief. "But, how?"

But just as fast as her glow returned, her eyes darkened up again - her expression changing into a deviant grin. I stepped backwards, tripping over Pete's sneakers as I crawled away from her - doing my best to get the hell out of there. A deep rumble - an evil laugh - escaped her throat as a foreign voice chanted, 'With every breath I wish your body would be broken again-'as she creeped closer and closer - forcing me out onto the balcony.

"Nat - stop." I whispered, trying my best to stop her. I felt her hands around my throat, pressing me just over the edge. "Please-" I begged before shutting my eyes tightly.

I felt her being ripped off me, landing on the wooden floor with a thud as she whimpered. "See - there's a reason I didn't want to believe in you." Pete spat out, kneeling beside her. "You're nothing but bad news." he growled in her face.

"Peter-" I called, still feeling where her hands were a few seconds ago. "It's not her fault - she didn't mean to-" I pleaded, walking over to them.

"Oh, she didn't mean to drive you over the edge and choke the living daylight out of you?" he asked sarcastically. "I think... that your little pet should die.There is no such thingas a guardian angel." he half shouted. With the venom of his words I saw her eyes return to normal as her body jerked, her other wing setting alight. "You just make our lives more miserable. You're not here to help us at all. Just look at Trick - you almost killed him for god's sake!" he shouted, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. She covered her face as her wing burned and burned - a black smoke floating out of it and out of the door. At the last second it looked like the smoke formed a figure - a grinning face vanishing into the night sky. I touched her again, making the burn stop. She only had half her glorious wings left and it was all my fault. I didn't dare think what might happen to her if they were to disappear. If fairies died every time you said you didn't believe - what happened to angels? Apparently they loose their wings - the source of their strength.

Believe me - I wasn't sticking around to figure it out. I needed to help Natalie - and quick.

 **Chapter Seven:**

I felt sickened. I nearly killed the one person I was sent here to protect in the first place. What happened? How was it even possible for a demon to possess an angel?

Honestly, I didn't know. And the look Pete was giving made me want to shrivel up and die.

"Pete, I'm..." I chocked out as I raised onto my arms.

"- just leave and don't come back, OK? You've done more than enough already." he said through gritted teeth as he pointed at the door.

"You don't understand-" I pleaded, feeling actual tears running down my cheek. "- I didn't mean to... That wasn't me. I'd never hurt Patrick... Never hurt any of you."

He hesitantly turned to Patrick before running my over with his eyes again. "I don't trust you." he admitted.

"Why not?" I half demanded.

"Because of this-" he replied, turning my hand over. There was a pentagon burned into my flesh. I've never had it in my life - never even noticed it until now.

"W-what is it?" I asked, absolutely mortified.

"The mark of the devil, what else?" Pete answered sarcastically. "You've been marked. He wants you and he won't stop at anything until he has you."

I fell to my knees, covering my face in my hands. I'd just will myself away and never return. Never come back here. Never come near Patrick again.

He did pretty well before I came along and screwed it all up.

Moments later, I opened my eyes to the only familiar place I knew. My safe haven. My retreat. My room.

No one was home. Everyone probably still with Zack.

And I thanked them for that. I couldn't handle more drama right now. I laid down and stared at my star covered ceiling, hearing someone approach.

"Gabe... Not now, please..." I whispered, my face still covered.

"Beelzebub's the name and wrath is my game-" a snake like, hoarse voice hissed at me as it approached.

I jumped to my feet quicker than I knew I was able, staring at the dark figure in my doorway. Its dark eyes as bright as flames, dark vapors storming around his strong body, huge horns visible on his head.

"What do you want-" I demand, ready to defend myself.

"Calm down and I'll make this quick and painless." he said, approaching me as he gently slid his arm around my waist. Somehow, for a reason beyond my knowledge - I felt drawn to him as he bent down to my neck and gently kissed it. I moaned softly as he moved towards my lips, his hands softly trailing up my back.

"No-" I barely breathed, helplessly pressing myself closer against him.

"Yes-" he hissed, pressing me down into the bed.

"This is wrong." I retorted, closing my eyes to will him away.

"No one needs to know." he whispered back, his voice different now - Patrick's voice.

I opened my eyes to a shirtless Patrick trailing soft kisses along my now bare chest.

"You must be the prettiest one he's ever had." he chuckled. "I can't believe he hasn't taken advantage of you yet."

"Wait... What do you mean?" I asked, gathering my strength to stop him.

"Gabriel. He liked to, you know... Show them some extra skills... Now and then..." he said, smirking down at me.

I willed all my strength to focus on Patrick - his voice, his touch - his kiss... I heard him snarl as he tried his best to pull himself away from me. I saw his flesh - Patrick's flesh singe at my glowing hands, black vapor flowing from his wounds. I pushed my extra strength, concentrating on my hands as he screamed, black blood seeping to the floor as he held onto his arm, sharp blade like teeth forming in his mouth as he hissed.

"You'll regret this... Next time - just shut up and lie still." his words were more than just a threat - he was warning me... He wasn't done with me.

"Go away!" I shouted, a blinding light engulfing the room - vaporizing him to a dark mist before I collapsed the ground, gasping for air. I had nothing left in me - completely drained.

I passed out in a matter of seconds, waking up hours - days even later. Gabriel sat patiently on my bed, watching me with intent concern.

"Nat - I'm sorry-" he whispered, his eyes heavy.

"What's going on?!" I demanded, struggling to get up.

"You were marked my by the last demon that possessed you. You're a free for all unless you don't get a way to get rid of this-" he said softly, trailing his finger along the pentagon.

"How?" I asked helplessly.

"I don't know, kiddo. This was what happened to all of them. Then... Then it wasn't long until they-" he said regretfully, pinching his temple.

"Oh, god - no." I replied shakily, staring at the marking.

"Have you ever-" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nat, please-" he begged.

"Did you?" I repeated.

"I fell in love. I thought it could save them, but it didn't." he replied, dropping his head in his hands.

"Save them?" I asked.

"Sleeping with a demon brings out the most evil in even the most purest angels. I just thought that... If I -" he replied through his hands.

"You're disgusting-" I spat out, turning on my heel and leaving him alone.

I willed myself to Patrick, finding him all alone, sorrowfully strumming his guitar. I walked over to him and kissed him.

He was shocked at first, not knowing where I had come from or what I was even doing there after Pete banished me.

Our lips flowed together effortlessly, his hands slipping on behind my back as he drew me onto his lap. I knew my wings were gone, judging the way he could feel my back.

"Nat, I'm too old-" he retorted, being his modest self as usual.

"I don't age - age doesn't count here anymore." I replied out of breath, my eyes trailing his face as he cupped mine and pulled me down to him once again.

 **Chapter Eight:**

Patrick

I was falling in love with an angel. Literally.

Something I thought was never humanly possible. Natalie was different than any girl I've ever met in my entire life. Holding her here in my arms just felt so - right. I traced my hand down the back of her spine, noticing her wings were hidden.

"Nat, I-" I started to apologize.

She gently placed her finger on my lips and shussed me before peeling her shirt over her head. A slight white hue enumerated from her body.

"Are you even allowed to?" I asked again, still not feeling 100% comfortable about being seduced by a teenager.

"I'm already being considered a bad influence by some people-" she hinted at what Pete had said earlier, rolling her eyes as she gently removed my glasses, "- so who cares?"

"I do." I whispered, cupping her face.

She smiled warmly at me before hugging me closer to her. "You know you're too good for your own good, don't you, Stump?" she asked with a giggle.

I had to admit - she had me there. "You sure you're good with this?"

"Never been more sure of anything else in my life-" she replied, our lips barely brushing together before she leaned in and kissed me again.

I laid in bed, holding her tightly against my chest - her hair slightly ruffled as I inhaled her holy scent. She smelt like something unique - like spring blossoms with fresh dew drops on - an inhumane scent that I wished I could bottle and keep with me forever. Her entire body glowed brighter than it ever has, her wings hanging slightly off the king size bed.

I stroked her face as she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she groggily looked up at me. "Hey." I whispered, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Hey." she replied, smiling back at me.

"I'm not so lucky to look all bed ready and stuff when I wake up, so I'm just going to pop into the shower real quick. Don't leave, please?" I asked her as I got out of bed.

"Sure. I'll stick around." she answered sitting up. "It's not like I need to go somewhere, right."

"I'll be quick." I assured her.

I wasn't gone for long before a ruckus inside the room told me something was way off. I grabbed a towel and rushed to the room only to find Natalie flapping midway in air above the bed, her wings giving off a black mist - her eyes glowing crimson as she hissed at Pete standing in front of her.

But he wasn't afraid of her - to say the least. He stood his ground, staring her down.

"Good and evil, both are necessary to keep the balance on earth and we know that. Leave her be or suffer the consequences." he threatened, inching closer to her. She hissed loudly at him before a deep foreign voice erupted from inside her.

"Puny Principalitie. How dare you stand in my way? This one is stronger than all the other's I have come to face, yet so naive that she thrusts to be different. She longs for power far superior to that what you are offering her. Soon I shall have all of her. Soon she will be the end of you and all your little winged followers - Soon..." the voice bellowed on.

"Shut the fuck up." Pete replied as Natalie froze, stunned at his bluntness. I bit back a snicker and ducked back into the bathroom just in time to see the biggest snow white wings growing out of Pete's back. His bass guitar slowly transformed into something that looked like a scepter that he pointed at her. "They don't call us 'princes' for nothing, mother fucker."

"You can swear?" the voice asked shocked.

"Not actually-" he replied, shaking the distraction away and chanting something under his breath before blowing her out of the air. She landed against the wall with a sickening thud, her head hitting back and bending over. If I hadn't seen her getting up myself, I'd swear he broke her neck. She sat in a tangled mess on the floor, the black mist escaping through the open balcony while she shook back her consciousness.

"I knew it-" she whispered weakly, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth as she looked up at Pete, now looking like his normal self like nothing ever happened.

"Put some clothes on." he barked at her before leaving the room.

"Nat-" I called, walking over to her. She softly hit my hand away when I tried to touch her face.

"I'm fine." she shot back, making her best effort to get back onto her feet.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, still dazed and confused.

"Pete's a Principalitie. They're basically in the same league as the Archangels. He just saved my life from the worst weakness ever-" she replied, unable to make eye contact with me as she turned away from me, hugging herself tightly.

Without me even asking she replied, "Lucifer."

"The devil himself?" I asked in a joke.

She looked at me with a combination of 'what the fuck' with a dash of gut wrenching fear on her face. "I don't know if I could stop him. I haven't even completed my apprenticeship. I'm still just a stupid angel with minimal powers and knowledge."

You'll be ok, Nat. Trust me. I know you're stronger than you think you are. But why the hell would Lucifer want her when he could have anyone else?

Because she's pure - or at least was until you beat us to it. I heard Pete's voice answer my thoughts.

"What the frick, Pete?" I asked shocked, looking around to see if he was around.

Sorry about that. Really feel like crap for keeping this from you, but it was for your own good, Pattycakes.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted into the air as Natalie looked at me awkwardly.

"Pete?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me. I exhaled loudly and nodded my head in response.

"It's not just because I'm pure. It's because I have a unique ability to contact the living and manifest into a solid being. Not a lot of demiangels can do that." she replied.

"Demiangel? I've never heard of anything like it." I replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm still half human. That's what's making me so vulnerable to demonic attacks - I guess." she replied, taking a seat next to me - her clothes instantly on her again. "Don't even ask - I don't know how I do it, I just - will it and it happens."

"Could you will me a cheeseburger?" she giggled softly, shaking her head as she shoo-d me off the bed.

"Go get some breakfast, I won't be far away. I'm always somewhere around you."

"Keep it that way." I replied, smiling at her.

 **Chapter Nine:**

Natalie

I left Patrick while the instant he fell asleep. Something felt different about me - my core shifted somehow. I found myself wandering around a unknown area of abyss filled with darkness. A heavy gloom filled the air as mist flowed across the pathway. It vaguely reminded me of a cemetery, just not as... dead. I wandered on until I reached a huge tomb in the middle of this strange place.

A dark figure flashed across the walkway - fading into a puff of black mist before appearing in front of me. A boy - a little older than me appeared in front of me, his eyes wandering over me before stilling on my gaze. He had raven hair, pale skin and eyes darker than the darkest soul.

"What are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely.

"Who are you?" I shot back, stepping back - trampling on my wings and landing flat on my ass. The feather left behind on the ground had a dark gray tinge to it.

He smirked, offering his hand to me to help me back up. "I see you like the taste of darkness?" he said as our faces met once again. Instinctively I turned around to look at my wings. They were turning darker, losing their angelic hue every second I spent there.

"I don't understand-" I whispered, seeing the dark mist replacing my bright shine that surrounded my skin.

"Lucius-" he introduced himself, offering his hand to shake.

I frowned, taking a step back instead. He dropped his head and bit his lip, letting out a soft chuckle. "I get that a lot. Don't feel bad." he shot back.

"You're-" I chocked on my words, fear filling me up - numbing me in place.

"Don't. Just don'tcompare me to that ... that-" he fumed, clenching his fists. "I'm not like him."

"Bit hard to believe when you're the spawn of Satan, buddy." I replied, still trying my best to keep my distance.

"I'm his son. I didn't just poof and appear out of nowhere. I age like you - like a human kid. Mostly cause my mom was part God, I guess." come to think of it, he was kind of cute. Somehow reminded me a lot of Mikey Way, to be honest. Same looks too.

"Your mom's a god?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah. Aphrodity. She had an affair with my dad and fell pregnant. Kept it all a secret and nine months later... BAM... Dumped me in hell where no one would ever find me again... " he fell silent for a while, just gazing into the distance."I've never even met her."

I felt a pang of guilt for judging him the way I did."I... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. No one cares anyway." he replied bitterly. "I'm just the demon boy who manifested his own realm to escape hell because he hated his father's fucken guts."

Without thinking, I stepped over to him... Touched his cheek. He looked startled at first, letting his gaurd down. His skin turned a dark blue, patterns imprinted into his now hard skin. His horns grew visible under his fringe as he turnef his head away from me. "Don't be scared, please. I didn't ask to be a monster - That's why I hide it all the time." he admitted.

I turned his face back to me, forcing him to look at me. "I'm not."

His expression softened as he slowly shifted back into his human form. His dark eyes shifted into a deep green, his cheeks giving off a rosy glow.

"I'm quite a Mikey fan. Some kids even say that I look a lot like him. So whenever I shift... I shift into him." he admitted, looking up at me.

"The look suites you." I admitted, feeling my face heat up. Just a habit. I knew I couldn't blush. I'm dead for God's sake.

"How'd you find me anyway?" he asked, manifesting a gazebo for us to sit in.

"I don't know actually. I just felt... Attracted to this place. Like it was calling me." I replied, following him inside.

"I overhead my dad. He seriously wants you. You're special. Different than the rest." he started, inching closer to me. He towered about a head over me, staring down at me as he cupped my chin in his frail hand.

I chuckled nervously. "So I've heard."

"You can heal from his demon's touches... Live with the darkness without it engulfing you. You can play for both teams without being binded in thr afterlife-" he continued.

"Wait a sec. Back the hell up. I'm not binded to the afterlife??" I asked shocked, slapping his hand away, making him grimace.

"You're really naive, you know."

"Well I was kinda tought when you're dead-" I explained, motioning a cut throat, "You're dead. Can't go back. Maybe be stuck in limbo like I am now, go to heaven or straight to hell... But no way back..."

"Gardians can manifest on earth and live there if they wanted... Or until they felt comfortable enough to move on to the greater cause." he explained, taking a seat across me.

"So... I can see Zack again?" I asked, unable to keep my excitement in.

"Boyfriend?" be asked curiously, his mouth curling as he smiled.

"Brother. Big brother." I replied.

"Maybe. If my dad doesn't get to kill you before then. Never seen the old man as scared shitless as when he heard about you." he chuckled.

"I... I have to go." I stammered, turning on my heels to leave.

"See you around, sugar." he cooed, winking at me.

Not if I can help it.


End file.
